When It Rains
by SecretSparkle
Summary: One day, a little girl asks her grandma about the ghost story for the park near her house. Oneshot. Character death.


**Author's Note: **Yeah. Hi people who are using their time to read my story. I hope you like it, flames are welcome as long as you don't flame because you don't like the implied ships orjust say you think it's crap. It you tell me why you hate it, then flame all you want and I'll try to get better. Otherwise, read and do whatever you wanna do after that. In other words, I don't care if you don't review, I can always just check how many people have even read this. Oh yeah, and I'm sorry if this is a bit short. I was just doing it off of a random plot bunny that seemed to hate me.

**Disclaimer:** Ah... No. I don't own it, no matter what anyone else says. If I did I highly doubt that I would be here right now, or that this idea would've even popped into my brain.

****

**When It Rains**

**SecretSparkle**

_They had finally gotten together, so we decided to celebrate. We ran all the way to the park, not minding the rain. When we got to the park, we just continued to run around and act like little kids, laughing the whole time._

_A red car drove by, nothing unusual. At least, not until it came by again with a window rolled down. We still ignored it. We were having too much fun._

_Then there was a gun shot. Quick and deadly, it sped towards her. She was still laughing- she hadn't seen where they were aiming. She screamed. He yelled her name, running as fast as his legs could carry him to her. It was too late, I'd known that since I first saw the blood staining her shirt from where her heart should be beating._

_Another shot. He fell, still screaming her name as if that'd save her. I vaguely remember hearing the sound of sirens, though nothing could drown out their screams as the getaway car screeched away on the slippery roads. Later they said that the shooter, along with all the others in the car, had been under the influence of alcohol._

_By the time the ambulance got there they were beyond help. A doctor had asked me some questions which I don't remember answering, but must've all the same because eventually he nodded and left. The reality of the situation never really hit home. Either way it was true._

_My two best friends were dead._

"Tell the story, Grandma! Please?" the girl begged her grandmother. It was raining outside, so everyone was stuck indoors.

"Okay, but then you have to eat your lunch, alright?" the grandma responded, looking at the eight-year-old girl from her station by the fireplace.

"I promise!" the eager girl exclaimed, excited to hear the story. She knew the legend by heart by now, for every time it rained she'd have her mother, older sister, or grandmother tell it. Sometimes she'd even been able to convince Grandpa Tucker to retell the account- his was always the most accurate, seeing as he was there at the time.

"First you have to tell me where your grandfather has gotten off to, Alice," the grandmother said to the young girl, Alice.

"He just went to go visit, like he always does when it rains," Alice answered impatiently. She wanted to hear the story. Grandma knew where he was- at the cemetery, talking to his two best friends who'd died before they really even got to live. At least, that's what he kept telling her. Sometimes he'd take a detour through the park, probably hoping to see the legend come true. He had yet to be disappointed. (Unless it was just his overactive imagination and old age.)

"Well, they say that if you take a walk through the park during a storm, or anytime that it's raining, really, you might just come across two harmless ghosts," Grandma started. "The first sign of them is the laughter, light-hearted and joyful. You should hear two voices, one of a male, the other a female.

"Next is the sounds of an invisible car, driving slowly past the park, turning around and heading to the park again. You probably won't see anything, but the next thing you'll hear is a gunshot, sharp and loud. If you don't hear a scream, you've been tricked.

"Then you'll hear the cries of 'Sam! Sam!' before another gunshot and a final scream. If you stay a while longer, you just might hear the echoes of the ambulance and the screeches of a police car as they chase down the culprit. Some say that every now and then, some brave soul who's stayed through the whole event will see the ghosts of the two victims, running around laughing.

"They should look like holograms, just visible enough to see colors, with no real detail. Some say that they look perfectly normal, while others argue, firmly believing that the two young ghosts have wounds where they'd been shot, the red color of blood staining their shirts where their hearts would've been. I have yet to see the alleged ghosts, or to hear a story where their hair and eye colors are still the same as they'd been in life."

"What colors are their hair and eyes supposed to be in death, Grandma?" Alice asked curiously. This was new.

"They are both supposed to have white hair. The girl's eyes are said to be an eerie shade of yellow, the boy's a glowing green. I'm not sure that this is true, but I don't know- I haven't seen the ghosts no matter how many times I stay and watch, listening to the horrible sounds, the screams echoing in my head for hours afterwards."

Just then there was an abrupt slamming of the door, making to two females jump. "I'm home!"

"Goodness, Tucker! Do you have to go on scaring the wits out of me every time you come home after a rain?" Grandma scolded light heartedly.

"Ah, you know it was just because you'd been telling that old story again. It's not me at all. If I come when it's not raining you say nothing, just yell back something hardly like a greeting. Oh, hello Alice!" Grandpa smiled at the young girl, but you could see that though it reached his eyes, it wasn't as full and genuine as it could've been.

"Hello Grandpa! I've gotta go eat lunch now, you want some too?" the girl asked.

"Sure. Lead the way!" Tucker laughed and followed his granddaughter into the kitchen, knowing his friends were resting in peace.

In the park, two teenaged spirits, a boy and a girl, flew about aimlessly, laughing and having fun for no apparent reason. The reason was easy for them, though. They were making up for the fun they'd missed out on in life. Their childhoods had slipped away too quickly, responsibility dumped unceremoniously unto their shoulders. Now they were carefree, able to enjoy themselves as they awaited the return of a friend they hadn't seen in a long time, a friend who they expected tonight.


End file.
